bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Aroki Miru Samiru
Appearance Aroki apears to be in his 20's but he is quite an old man. Being Kenpachi Zaraki's eldest son, Aroki is quite old. Aroki stands at a 8ft 5in, and is recognised immediately by his bandana, Eye patch, Blond hair, and glowing blood-red eyes. He has steel arms which shine in the light, and a speaker on his left shoulder, to help him speak. Aroki is a very terrifying person, as the most usual reaction at first is to run. Usually aroki can be seen wearing his axe History Backstory Aroki Miru Samiru is the eldest, and only surviving of the children of Zaraki Kenpachi. Aroki has taken his mothers name, Samiru, as his last name due to the fact that Aroki dislikes his father. By the time he was 10, his power level was immense, so much that it was too much for his own soul. After Aroki was abandoned in the Zaraki District (#80), he went mad with all the death and fighting around him, with his already taicho level power, Aroki slaughtered and tortured hundreds of people, killing anyone who got in his way. His mind rejected empathy and care for others, becoming a true, and horrifying sociopath. He created his own ruling order in the district, using his intelligence to keep his "land" from falling appart to chaos. This is what gave him attention from the shinigami. They ordered him to join the acadamy, and he did, knowing it could give him more power. However to Aroki's horror, his soul was slowly dying, while his Power was immense, his soul couldn't handle it, like an old dry-rotted hose, Aroki could barely handle the flow of power. By the time he got rid of all his subbordinates and joined the tranee acadamy, his power was at the trainee level. Aroki was discovered to be a genious, and his obsession with fighting made him a prime cantidate for 11th squad. However... Aroki decided he would follow a different path, and joined the 12th sqaud under Lilithborn-taicho and Sekura-Fukutaicho. This was when Mikey-Soutaicho commanded soul society. 12th Squad Aroki was quickly noticed when he started in 12th squad. He was obsessed with modifications, and technology. Although nobody but him knew, his goal was to regain his own power through technological means. In his many many attempts, he made the brash desicion, that splitting the mind would keep his body from deteriorating futher. Though this worked, Aroki now had to deal with 4 separate personalities. As Aroki developed further research into body modifications, reatsu, and gigai technowledgy, aroki discovered that he could "incubate" his soul in a gigai, allowing him to improve and grow in strength as he masters the technoledgy, making him slowly get stronger. As aroki's phsical body slowly dies off, Aroki moves to a gigai permanantly. As he no longer needs his soul fractured, he resorts to his taicho for a surgury. Lilithborn-taicho could not completely bond the personalities, leaving aroki with 2 personalities, a dominant and psychotic, malicious evil, powerful personality. Aroki continued to invent, and eventually created a daughter out of lonliness, using an old report from Mayuri on how he created nemu, with many further improvments on the design. He named her Miku. This slowly made him more open to others, giving him a change of heart and a new inboud set of moral codes and responsibility. Because of this Aroki was able to have a relationship with the current 13th division taicho, and become engaged, further helping him with his personality problems. As Aroki grew stronger, he slowly began to lose control over his darker personality, giving him many problems, including a demotion from the LT spot for almost starting a war with the quincy. every time it gained control aroki slowly died more, and became unsynqued with his gigai. As his condition deteriorated, Aroki reached the point where he could no longer survive even inside of his gigai until he was treated by then vice captain of 4th division, Nicholas Darkfury. After various and unorthodox experimental healing kidou cast by the 4th squad fukutaicho, aroki was healed of his multiple personality disorder, which resulted in a fusion of the personality of the psychopathic and unstable "Gigasu" with Aroki. With the addition of a permanent seal onto his body, for awhile was healed to the point where he was fully able to survive without degradation outside of his gigai, though his endurance is quite pathetic. After time, His Daughter Miku Samiru was nominated the taicho of 12th squad, and aroki was named Lt, as a result. Aroki now has little trouble exiting the gigai device, and is slowely modifying himself to have the benifits it provided im outside the gigai, without loosing his newfound senses of touch, sight and hearing. 3rd Squad Aroki was announced the Taicho of Third squad after the previous one's death. he changed the squad physically, adding in a pipe organ, and donating the upper floor for his subordinates to sleep. he removed the old office with some unorganized bookshelves, cushions and a single computer, and stripped down the taicho quarters to a cage and one single bookshelf. Upon achieving taicho, he was removed of his seal, giving him his full reatsu, and no longer needs the gigai. he parted with it, and instead modified his own body to his needs. Aroki recently got married to Izzaria Samiru, the 13th squad taicho. Relationships Aroki has many friends and relations, he is currently married to 13th Squad Taicho, Izzaria Plentworth ( Izzaria Cerise ), and has two Daughters, Miku Samiru, and a second which was conceived with his wife, Izzaria Plentworth (Samiru), Kurai Miru Samiru Personality Due to his Father's Rigorous training, and violent childhood, Aroki developed severe sociopathic tendecies. As he grew older, his size allowed him to intimidate others more and further his own twisted ideals. Aroki is known for his manipulation skills and overbearing cunningness which is a result of his incredible intellegance. He will often target the weakest in a group, mental, physical, or spiritual weakness make no difference as they are all something that can be taken advantage of, depending if the person is friend or foe aroki does many things. If it is a shinigami, aroki uses his massive height, and intimidating power to humble them, and make them realise how small they really are, and then go to work on their weaknesses, trying to get them to overcome what is holding them back, as aroki wishes other to obtain power as well. If they are a foe, aroki will absolutly destroy them, his brutality noted as horrifying as a hollows, but as sophisticated as a quincy. Aroki is known as unpredictable and tactically brilliant. Aroki, despite being obviously evil, and sociopathic, has slowely drifted into a much more pleasent personality, he does whatever he can to be close to the few people he cares about or trusts, and can be a good friend if he wants to be, however he doesn't always think like others, and is often unpredictable, making him hard to connect with. Equipment Demonic All Seing Eye: Aroki's left eye has been replaced by a powerful scanner that allows him to gather data beyond what the naked eye can see. It produces a red light that holographically pulls data out of whatever he is scanning. It can be use to display information most often in visual text floating in the air in front of aroki. it see's in full 3 demensions, so Aroki can see all around his opponent even if he is only on one side. Eyepatch Power Seal: Aroki wears an eyepatch just as his father did, simply for the reason he cannot control his monsterous reatsu. It is more than he can effectivly handle, and control, as if he doesn't, he will affect his subbordinates in a very negative way. Powers and Abilities Aroki is a very dangerous opponent. Ruthlessly attacking at all sides using his zanpakutou and protected by his steel body, he is a very hard opponent to beat. Aroki has spent years making every aspect of himself more deadly, his entire body is a weapon. Combined with his catylist zanpakutou and unpredictible fighting style, any fight with Aroki is assured to be a very long and bloody fight. However, due to his 1500 lb body, his mobility is sacrificed. Aroki's body is mostly a special steel alloy lined with powerful cybernetics. Unfortunatly due to this , the reatsu points on his wrists are nonexestant, therefore his ability to cast kidoh has been sacrificed for sheer brute force. Aroki also cannot truelly harness his massive reatsu reserves due to the fact he can only put out so much at a time, making him able to stay in bankai for ong periouds of a time ousting outhers by sheer reserves. Aroki is known as well for his vast intellect... having an Iq of 250+ along with cybernetics assisting this, he is known to be ruthlessly cunning and comes to quick and usually correct conclussions on current events before others have even a grasp upon the situation. Vast Spiritual Energy. Aroki has an incredible amount of reatsu at his disposal, so much he must seal it off in order not to harm others. He however, cannot harness all his energy at once, limiting the amount he can put out, but making his reserves to be incredible Expert Swordsmanship Aroki shows incredible understanding of swords fighting, and uses his zampakutou with incredible skill. He is known for doing better with multiple opponents facing him than fighting one on one. Genious Intellect Aroki Is one of the most Intelligent Taicho currenlty surving. he is both a master inventor and strategist, seing things outside the norm for most intelligent beings. Aroki's Iq is well over 250... making him unable to even understand the common person without htinking about it first. Artificially Enhanced Due to aroki being artificially enhanced, he has increidble offence and defence, giving him more options to choose form in combat than a normal person. Aroki's reaction time is also heightened to counteract his slow form. Category:Shinigami Category:Cannon Related Category:3rd Squad Category:Captain